First Kiss
by Carina Frost
Summary: Mello remembers his first kiss. Alas, it's with someone he hated. Cowboy Bebop crossover.


-Don't own Death Note

-Spoilers for Mello's first name

-Cowboy Bebop crossover

* * *

"Hey, Mello?" Matt asked his friend. It was raining, and the two of them were idly sitting inside on the couch in Mello's room, talking about nothing in particular.

"Mm?" He asked, gnawing on his chocolate snack he always had with him. Cadbury chocolate was the best.

"What was your first kiss like?" Matt asked Mello. Mello was experienced with this kind of stuff. Matt still didn't really know anything about girls, but he was into them, like all other boys. Mello leaned back further into the couch thinking about his first experience. It was rather…odd.

* * *

The five year old Mello was chewing on his chocolate. It was something of his that he could always be identified by. No matter where he went, he was always seen with his chocolate. That was half the reason he carried it around. He was the chocolate boy. 

Being raised in a catholic church by a nun for the first few years of his life, he could easily get his hands on chocolate. The nun always supplied him with some. She loved giving. It was one of the rules of Catholicism. Mello liked that rule the best. As long as Mello was happy she was happy too. Of course, back then he wasn't called Mello. He was Michael.

He couldn't remember all the kids exactly, but there was one he could clearly remember. She had a weird name, he knew that. It was Ed. At least in his memory it was. She had bright orange hair, a dark face, wore a baggy white t-shirt, and black spandex or something similar. She just wandered in the orphanage one day and stayed. She was always hyper, not to mention really smart. But Mello turned out to be intelligent too, just in a different way.

She was always amazing at technology. She could get information about anything and anyone at all. She was a bit like his rival at that orphanage, but Mello was too young to completely understand the concept of having a rivalry.

Mello was always smart in the logical sense. He could figure out any problem presented to him. Ed needed her computer to figure out the same things Mello could simply put together. Like a puzzle (eww like Near too) Mello could put pieces of information together and come up with a solution.

He could remember one day clearly. It was raining, just like today.

"Does Michael like these things?" Ed had once asked him, holding up her laptop she always had with her.

Mello made a face. "Call me Mickey!" He said. He had told her over a thousand times to call him Mickey. The five year old didn't like his full name. "And no." He crossed his arms. "Those things are stupid."

"No they're not." Ed piped up. "See?" She pointed to the screen. There was a huge picture of Ed, and a second later the picture changed to another one of Ed. It kept changing, putting together a slide show.

"So?" He asked, trying to not look interested. But as he glanced at it, he had a hard time pulling his eyes away.

"Look! I made it all today!" She pointed at the date in the corner of the screen, which signaled to that exact day.

"What if I don't think it's cool?" The young Mello asked, eating his chocolate.

"Then someone's not a good liar!" Ed shouted, andgot up off the couch. She ran over to the window and looked outside. "Ed wonders why people aren't nice…" She asked to no one specified in the room. Of course, Ed had Mello in mind when she spoke this out loud.

Ed then held something up in her hand. Mello had no idea where it was produced from, but the familiar chocolate wrapper caught his eye. She was still looking out the window, intrigued by what was outside.

"Michael, should I make you something cool like that?" If she knew it or not, she had Mello tied around her little finger.

"No. I don't want you to make me anything. I don't need you're help." He said, eyeing the chocolate. "Are you gonna eat that?"

She giggled. "Someone's not a good liar." She told him again, knowing that Mello would enjoy a slide show of himself. She answered his question though.

"I dunno." She said. "Ed likes food!" She tumbled backward, and lay sprawled out on the floor. She was looking up at the ceiling patterns. They were always interesting. "Ed is hungry too." She said after a second of thinking.

"I'm more hungry than you are." Mello told her, sure that he was going to get the chocolate from her.

"Ya?" She asked him. "Show me." She challenged, still laying on the floor. She tilted her head backward, so her line of vision ran into Mello's feet.

The young Mello lifted up his shirt and rubbed his tummy. "Listen." He commanded. Edpicked herselfup from the floor and placed her ear against his stomach, listening for a growl of a hungry tummy. She stayed that was for a few seconds, than jumped back. "Someone's a bad liar. There's no rumbling." She told him. She fell backwards again, and landed on the floor, looking up at the ceiling as she had been doing before, humming a tune to herself.

"Yes there is!" Mello jumped up angered by her hard hearing. She was on the floor. He was standing above her. Mello had the advantage, but it was her who had the chocolate.

Her eyes bounded away from the ceiling and dashed towards him. "Ed thinks you shouldn't do that." She announced. This meant she had something up her sleeve.

"But I want chocolate!" He yelled.

"Look." She pointed to his hand, where half a bar of chocolate remained. "You don't need it silly." She giggled.

Mello grimaced. He looked down at the chocolate in his hand, and then his vision drifted to the chocolate in Ed's hands. He put his chocolate bar up to his mouth, and quickly shoved it in. He began chewing vigorously, attempting to eat it as fast as humanly possible. With chocolate scattered all over his face, and his mouth still full of the snack he told Ed, "See? No more chocolate?" He swallowed and held his arms out to prove it.

"That's too bad." She told him. "This is for me!" She hugged it tightly.

"No!" Mello shrieked. "But I want it!" He stood over her now, and picked up his foot, threatening to step on her face if she didn't give it to him.

She smiled. "Heehee, too slow!" She rolled to the side andswiftly stoodup. She waved the chocolate in front of his face. "Do you _really_ want it?" She asked him.

"Yeeeeeessss." He begged inhis five year old tone.

"Then you have to do something for me." She told him.

He nodded. "Okay, what?" Mello was expecting for her to tell him to run outside in the rain for twenty minutes, or retrieve the frisbee that was thrown on the roof yesterday, or maybe do a dance for her. But it wasn't any of these things.

"If you can get it, you can keep it." Ed said. Mello didn't understand.

Ed climbed up on a desk in the corner of the room. She jumped over a chair, and she caught herself on the bookshelf again the wall. She quickly climbed up, and left the chocolate bar on top of the bookshelf. She was always good at climbing things. Mello thought she must have grown up with an ape because of her weird habits. He just stared at the bookshelf, already thinking about how to get the chocolate down from it.

Once Ed had left the chocolate on top of the book shelf, she jumped down to the floor, and sat cross legged right at the bottom of it. She smiled, and pointed upward. "If you can get it, you can keep it." She repeated.

Mello wasn't smiling. She could have just _given_ him the chocolate. That would make the whole thing easier. "But I don't want to play any games now!" He said, tightening his small hands into smaller fists.

"Ed does!" She announced. "Ed likes games. Go get it!" She pointed up at it again, still sitting cross legged, rocking back and forth.

Mello grumbled, but he approached the bookshelf. He placed one foot on the bottom ledge, and his hands on the third ledge. He started making his way up the bookshelf, very slowly. He was about halfway up the bookshelf, when he looked back down at Ed and smiled. She was watching him with big eyes, seeing how far he would get. "You should look that way." She told him, pointing to the ceiling.

Mello obeyed only because he wanted the chocolate more than listening to her. It took his about five minutes to reach the top of the bookshelf. Once he was there, he happily reached out and grabbed the bar that was lying on the top of the shelf. But he must have miscalculated his balance, because when his hand left the bookshelf to grab the chocolate, he started slipping.

He couldn't regain his balance, and gravity soon took hold of the small boy. He pummeled to the floor, right where Ed was sitting. "AH!" He shrieked, as he landed on her.

The two of them were pressed against the floor. Mello landed face down, but she broke his fall. Ed was, alas, on her back.

Mello opened his eyes. He had closed them while he was slipping. Ed's face was right there. She was squirming. But…he felt something against his lips. It was….her lips!

After the few seconds it took to process the fact his lips were up against hers, he sat up and quickly scooted away from her, wiping his mouth as if he had just eaten bug infested chocolate.

"Ugg, ick! This is gross!" He shouted at her. "You tricked me! You only wanted to give me that disease you have!" Mello was disgusted.

Ed was nowhere near as panicked as Mello was. "What disease?" She asked putting her finger to her mouth, thinking about all the sickness she had once had.

"COOTIES!" He yelled in a desperate panic. It was amazing how happy the girl looked. Did she _want_ Mello to die? Well, probably, since Mello was the smartest child here. But if Mello was the smartest, how could he have fallen for her dirty little trick! It was probably something those annoying apes taught her when she lived with them.

Ed giggled. Mello stared in shock at her reaction. "I hated that! You're sneaky, and sly, and deceitful, and you never stop to think about anything, and you steal my chocolate, and that was a dirty kiss!" He yelled at her. The list could have continued, but Mello needed to take a breath of air to fill his tiny lungs. "I never want to kiss you again!"

She only smiled. "Someone's not a good liar."

* * *

Matt was waiting for Mello to answer him. 

"Oh, it was nothing dramatic, Matt." Mello answered his friend's question. He shoved a bit more chocolate into his mouth again, still thinking back to that crazy girl.

Matt looked at Mello for a moment. His friend was always into kissing, and for some reason Matt didn't believe him. Besides, Mello was thinking way too hard to have it be a no-big-deal kind of thing. "Mello, you don't seem like a good liar." Matt finally told his friend. Mello glared daggers at Matt, and the subject wasn't brought up again.


End file.
